Body Replacement Technique
|image=320px-Body_Replacement.jpg |kanji=変わり身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kawarimi no Jutsu |literal english=Body Replacement Technique |english tv=Substitution Jutsu |jutsu rank=E |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Sidra Hyūga, Aiko Kazama, Kintarō Uchiha, Yaegiri Senju, Hisako Uzumaki, Kingu, Ares Uzumaki, Musui,Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip,Idate Morino (DP), Shiore (DP), Shiwaka Sarutobi, Menma, Naruto Namikaze (Airewind), Ken Miyamoto, Otohime Watatsumi, Akira Uchiha,Yumi Uzumaki, Shibui, Miran Uzumaki, Minato Hyuga, Taruto Uchiha, Killua Uchiha, Kiritsu Inuzuka, Sota Uzumaki, Shinko Aburame, Lumaria Yamanaka, Shi Aikira, Senshi Uchiha, Kise Kireru, Moeru Jonetsu, Reitoko Yuki, Raiu Shin, Raiden Narukami/Genin, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Karasu Youkai, Shinzaemon, Tentei Uzumaki, Waki Uchiha, Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate), Rin Towa, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Body Replacement Technique, Nobuo, Kaijū Senshi, Ikido, Ichiko, Maiya Uzumaki, Izuki Hyūga, Kaichi Uchiha, Kikatake Uzumaki, Kasai Uzumaki, Mikuru Rinku, Sakushi, Kenji Nagashi, Himiko, Shenron X, Haroi, Renji Shakuhai, Raiden Narukami, Juro Uchiha, Kaname Mugen, Gyobu Uchiha, Gin Shimura, Kareha Kurosaki, Ikari Uzumaki, Itsuki Dairyū, Nora Murakami, Neiru Hyūga, Keiku Uchiha, Shisou, Mizuki Makaze, Mizuki, Chikara Uzumaki, Delta Uchiha, Zenkai,Temari Uchiha, Shuhei Kyoraku, Genshou Yamaguchi, Saizen Kinsei, Saizen Kinsei/Childhood, Sotto, Kawaī Yotsuki, Uryuu, Yumiko, Aizen Namikaze, Shunpo Shijima, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Sega, Kawakami Uzumaki,Zane, Zeta Kazuto, Genji, Akagi, Kōten Noroshi, Cho, Hideyoshi Nara, Shikage Nara, Alvaro, Ayame, Hibiki Kichiro, Muzai Kaguya, Ikioi, Itami Uchiha, Kimura Tengoku, Dākufangu, Genki Heike, Shin Hyō,Kisei Kumo, Taka Kaze, Asura Uzumaki, Sageru Uzumaki,Asuka, Hitomi Tasaka, Shin Takahiro, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Meian Kanō, Harumi Misuteri, Shiki Kanō, Kenji Kayuga, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Durzo Yakuza, Dakuryū, Kagerin Nara, Kiri, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Raiheku Tazikame, Shoji Kengen, Shōju Hyūga, Setsuna Yoshida, Akemi Hyuga, Asura Uchiha, Siegfried, Kurami Uchiha, Aojiro, Eihei Uzumaki, Razus Albverdich, Ω Sigma X, Masumi Sarutobi, Juniku, Reiki Areru, Himiko, Samiya, Naori Uchiha (Ash), Iris Senju, Naori Uchiha (Sigma), Yueshi, Ketsuya Kazami, Rin Batsu, Stryse Kazuto, Karasuba Musubi, Gikō, Ryōma, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Gatou Akadou, Yozoraōka, Kōshū Hyūga, Enpa Tsuyujimo,Kenji Hatake,Iris Senju, Chiyome Mochizuki, Meikyou_Shisui, Atsuko Kōdzuki, Ace Korimachi, Tsuki Rinku, Haruna, Akimitsu Kohaku, Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Enzeru Rinku, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon,Ay Bee, Omoi (Achlus), Kodoku, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Heiwa Uchiha, Karasu Namikaze, Raiku Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Egao Terumi, Hebi Uchiha, Suitengu, Gekihen, Shiro Sora, Nisemono, Kyōei Uzumaki, Ryūma, Kaito Hisakawa, Daisuke (Beserkchart), Bobu Nomi, Sutefan Esutimu, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Birusu Uchiha, Shunsui Uzumaki, Orkron Hyuga, Nazrin, Desko, Nisashi Uzumaki, Sōma, Canaan, Shina Renton, Yosuke Satsuki, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Jisoku Raika, Katsu Unmei, Shizuka Unmei, Kazuto Ryūken, Niyo Uchiha, Kameko Uchiha, Song Bei (Shingetsu), Kiretsu Adauchi, Akatsuki Aimi, Aoi Kenju, Kara Ri, Jigoku Oni, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Orenji Kenju, Mimi Kenju, Akira Kenju, Inare, Sasuke Uchiha (Airewind), Kakashi Hatake (Airewind), Hirohito, Haru Hyuga, Murasaki Uchiha, Kawa Ōtsutsuki, Uchū Ōtsutsuki, Yami Ōtsutsuki, Hamara Senjū, Yama Ōtsutsuki |hand signs=Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, the moment an attack hits. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. The user can then use this confusion to escape or launch a counter-attack. Exploding tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. The anime has a number of other objects being used for this jutsu, such as a boulder, mud, a scarecrow, and even a large rolled-up carpet. These items are usually nowhere in sight, suggesting that they are merely gags meant to lighten up the situation and not an actual part of the jutsu. Additionally, the normal practice of switching places with a section of log is done in several places that have no such thing anywhere nearby. Clan::Yaseimei Clan Category:Jutsu with Hand Seals Category:General Skill